Like A Virgin
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Snape takes Harry and Draco as his Potion's Apprentices. Adopted from OllyO111. Chapters Past 17 are mine. Combined Chapters. Little OOC for Snape and Harry. Mature Content and Swearing. Not for ages under 14
1. Apprentinces

**Hey guys! It's me, SlytherinPrincess1993!**

**I have amazing news! So, you guys know that a week or so ago, I asked OllyO111 if I could adopt her lovely story of 'Like A Virgin'. I'm proud to say, I've been accepted!**

**So, here is the beginning 19 chapters of her version, plus the newest chapter I have written.**

**Again, ALL Credit for the original parts of the story go to Olly, and I'm really proud to say I've adopted the story.**

**XxxxX**

[Chapter 1]

Harry Potter looked at himself in the mirror of his dorm's bathroom. His seventh year at Hogwarts had begun two weeks ago and so far Harry was off to a good start. Upon learning that Harry could now use magic seeing as he was seventeen, his relatives hadn't participated this summer in the daily beatings that Harry was used to having whenever he was home. So, he had managed a rather peaceful, albeit lonely, summer. When July rolled around he had been taken to the Weasley's for his birthday where he had been reunited with his favorite family and his two best friends.

Now summer was over and Harry couldn't say that he was sad to see it go. Gods Harry had missed Hogwarts. He had easily adjusted to being back in his school; fell back into his usual schedule. Seeing as it was they were seventh years, Harry's entire graduating class had the opportunity of observing their teachers this year and could decide to apprentice one or more of them.

Harry was mostly thinking of apprenticing Defense Against the Dark Arts. First off it was his best subject by far, he excelled above everyone else in his grade. It also gave him the chance to spend more time with Remus, who had come back to teach. When Dumbledore had died last year in the final battle McGonagall had become headmistress. Her first acts were to give Remus his old position and give her old subject, transfiguration, to Harry's godfather Sirius Black.

If all of that wasn't enough, Harry had managed to go two weeks and only lose ten points from Snape and get only four nasty remarks. This was a major improvement. Not only on Snape's attitude, but on Harry's as well. It's much easier to be happy when your crush of two years isn't being mean to you.

No need to go and read that paragraph again, you read it correctly. Harry has in fact had a crush on Sev- excuse me, Snape, ever since the pensieve incident in fifth year. At first he thought it was just pity and sympathy, but soon he began watching Snape. He became infatuated by all of the man's little quirks. How he sucked in his cheeks a bit when thinking, how he was left handed when writing but right handed during everything else, how his head was always tilted up a little, as if in pride of whom he was. What captivated Harry the most however was how his voice was so... steady. He never stuttered, never corrected anything he said. His voice never wavered in strength, so perfect that whenever he spoke Harry couldn't be bothered to notice anything around him. The only downside was that Malfoy, noticing this, had taken to dropping foreign ingredients in Harry's potions while Snape was talking.

But Harry could deal with that. He was too happy to be worried about it. You see Harry had a plan... A master plan, unstoppable from any angle. You see in Harry's fourth year he had discovered that he and Neville were the only two Gryffindor virgins left in their year. (Ron had lost it to a girlfriend he had been dating for several months in third year, Hermione had lost it to Victor Krum, the Parvati and Lavender lost theirs to two Beauxbatons boys and Seamus and Dean had lost it to each other.)

This didn't bother Harry much until this discovery caused Neville to go out immediately and have sex with some hufflepuff girl to avoid teasing. For no apparent reason Harry had been slightly offended when he did this, and when the others asked who he, Harry was going to have sex with he quickly told them; no one.

Harry didn't think there was anything at all wrong with being a virgin at fourteen, or fifteen, sixteen OR seventeen for that matter! He didn't see anything wrong with sex either, but he was indignant that people thought being a virgin was grounds enough for someone to be made fun of. So in his fourth year Harry had made a promise to himself that he would not have sex until he had graduated Hogwarts, and still in seventh year he was keeping to his vow.

This is where his master plan comes in. He was going to apprentice two teachers, Remus of course, and Severus Snape. Yup, risky I know, there are so many things that could go wrong already but when you're in love the flaws of everything become blurred. Yes, Harry was going to apprentice Snape, he'd sign up in a week and then have the entire school year to make the potions master fall in love with him, then after graduation, the two of them would make passionate love on a velvet bed covered in rose petals surrounded by candles.

Or at least that's how it went down in Harry's mind.

But really, how could it go wrong?

Severus sat in his bedroom down in the dungeons drying his hair after a shower. Today was the day that the brats all signed up for apprenticeships. Severus hated having to turn down all of those hopeful students.

It wasted his time.

Every year a group of unintelligent nim-wits decided that they had what it took to be a potions apprentice, and every year Severus proved them wrong. His last apprentice was two years ago and she went home that summer crying after two weeks. Each apprentice got to work with their master's during the school year, and then if the teacher chose, the student could continue their studies during the summer.

Severus didn't have much hope for this year's students either save maybe two or three. Although as far as first months of school went, this one had been rather calm. Longbottom had succeeded in only blowing up one cauldron, Granger had managed to not be as much of an insufferable know it all- Snape scoffed, she was just to busy playing footsie with Weasley under the desks- Malfoy had gotten over himself a little since the end of the war. But without a doubt the most impressive change was that of Harry Potter. He had actually been getting potions correct this year, save the times when Draco added things to his cauldron when he thought Snape wasn't looking. Severus had only been forced to take ten points from the boy for spilling a vile of bat's blood on the second day. What's more is that every time Severus was talking and looked around the room he always spotter Potter sitting in the front row, leaning on his fist, staring back at Severus as though he were the most fascinating thing in the world.

This made things a lot easier on Severus. It's much easier to have a crush on someone when they're not acting like a hormonal teenager...

You know, if you keep doing double takes like that your neck is going to start hurting. What, you think I'm joking? Fine! Read it again it's right there in black and white! Severus Snape has a crush on Harry Potter. Actually, brace yourself... he might have a bit more than just a crush... You see, it all started in Harry's fifth year during those damned occlumency lessons.

Severus had always believed that Potter grew up as a spoiled rotten brat, doted on and praised and treated like a prince. It wasn't until he used occlumency on the boy that Severus saw how wrong he was. He watched in awe as Harry suffered horrible and violent beatings at the hands of his uncle aunt and cousin. He was horrified to see that Harry grew up in a closet, and found that strangely enough he was developing a deep urge to go find the Dursley's and curb stomp them... odd.

After that Severus began to watch Harry more carefully, and began criticizing himself for never seeing it before. The boy wasn't cocky, just confident which in all fairness isn't a bad quality. He always appeared to be thinking about his friends and their feelings, and not as much his own. Severus, much to his horror, found himself noticing things about Potter he had never seen before. Like for example the fact that he bit his bottom lip when thinking, or that when he was out reading books in the courtyard he tied his bangs back so they'd stay out of his eyes. Yes, as much as he'd tried to deny it last year sealed the deal for Severus. When he watched Harry through himself in front of his stupid mutt of a godfather to take the cruciatus curse, and then stand back up with tears falling down his cheeks just to battle with the Dark Lord Severus knew it was a lost cause.

Severus was in l-l-love with Harry Potter. Ouch.

So he had devised a genius plan. Nothing could go wrong. Are you ready for this? So, he would start by recommending the boy for a potion apprenticeship. This would allow him to spend hours on end, and many evenings alone with Harry. It would also give him the chance to seduce Harry gradually, and in a relaxed manner, so as to not scare the boy. You see, Severus' master plan ended as such; have sex with Harry Potter before the end of the year.

What could go wrong?

Naivety is always amusing isn't it folks?

XxxxX

[Chapter 2]

(Note: Just so you know, I do have guidelines to follow (As per Miss Olly). To give you guys longer chapters to read, I'm going to combine the already written chapters 2 at a time.)

Severus' hands itched as he walked down to the headmisstress' office. Deep breaths Severus don't pass out on us now.

'I have seen Mr. Potter excel greatly in the past few weeks and I feel that if he sets his mind to it he can accomplish great things in the line of potions.'

That sounded nice to Severus, not too rehearsed but at the same time serious and thought through. If he wanted the boy to get this apprenticeship he'd have to sell his point to McGonagall. She was not as lenient as Dumbledore had been.

"Twizzlers." He muttered under his breath as he reached the door, walking up the spiral staircase and knocking twice on the oak door.

"Come in." A voice yelled from inside. Severus took a deep breath and entered the office.

Where he promptly froze.

Sitting in seats in front of the headmisstress' desk were none other than Granger, Malfoy... and Potter. Oh goodness, what could be happening this time?

"I don't want to intrude upon your little meeting Minerva shall I go?" Severus asked, making as if to move to the door.

"No! No, Severus actually it's almost convenient for you to be here, you see, these three are the seventh years who signed up for two different apprenticeships. Two of them involve yourself." Severus blinked and looked at the three.

Draco was his godson, and wonderful in potions so Severus was sure that he would apply... but Granger and Potter... could it... would he really...

Was it going to be this easy?

"Draco, I assume that you have signed up to be my apprentice?" Severus asked, looking down his crooked nose at the blonde haired wizard.

Draco smirked. "Of course Professor, it only seemed reasonable. I mean, I knew I could handle it unlike some people." He finished with a pointed look to his left. "I've also signed up for an astronomy apprenticeship."

"And you Miss Granger?" She looked startled that Snape was asking her a question.

"Oh! Um, charms and ancient runes." Should've known. Severus turned to look at the final student, and couldn't help but feel disgusted in himself when his breath caught at the sight of those dazzling viridian eyes...

Snap out of it man!

"...And you Mr. Potter?" Harry looked at him for a moment before something in his eyes wavered and he turned his head away.

"Defense against the Dark Arts and Potions, sir." Severus smirked at the apparent nervousness.

"Potions Mr. Potter?" He drawled slowly, "I was not aware that you were interested in pursuing this subject?"

'However I won't argue too much seeing as I'm so interested in pursuing you.' He thought to himself.

"Well, I mean... I was thinking of becoming a... a healer sir. And you need to know about curses and medicines so potions and DADA are the best subjects for me to take." Harry looked up at him to see his response. Severus nodded and turned to McGonagall.

"I will accept Draco as my apprentice," He said in his silky tone. Draco smirked and turned to Harry, about to open his mouth and make what we all know would have been a snide comment but Snape cut him off, "…And I will also take Mr. Potter as my assistant." Harry's head shot up and he tried to conceal his grin behind a hand. Hermione smiled and squeezed his leg in congratulations.

"Well Mr. Potter, seeing as Professor Lupin recommended you and you have Professor Snape's consent, you are free to go." Minerva nodded Harry out of the room. The boy said goodbye to Hermione before leaving.

Severus decided to wait to leave for a while so as not to draw suspicion.

He lasted seven seconds before dismissing himself and following Potter out the door.

"Potter! Mr. Potter." Severus said, quickening his strides until he was right behind Harry. The raven-haired boy turned around.

"Yes Sir?" Severus took a breath to calm himself before putting on his usual sneer.

"You will be at my office tomorrow evening at nine o'clock sharp do you understand me?" Harry nodded but frowned.

"Would you like me to tell Malfoy as well, sir?" Severus scoffed.

"Potter, are you really so dim-witted as to believe that I can teach you properly while you're grouped up? No, individually." Hold up... no the light was dim huh Severus? Because surely you didn't just see Harry Potter blush right? Of course not, that's ridiculous.

"Well, are there any problems Mr. Potter?" Harry quickly shook his head.

"That will be fine. I'll see you then Professor." With that he turned and walked away. Severus let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

"Good night Harry." He whispered into the emptiness.

Harry ran into the prefect's bathroom and slammed the door closed, locking it behind him and placing up a silencing charm. He groaned as he pulled his clothes off hurriedly and slipped into the hot water sighing.

He couldn't believe it! I mean, it was perfect, you know it... it went perfectly with his plan! Suffice to say phase one was a success. And then! Tomorrow night, just the two of them... things were looking up.

He started thinking stupid things. What am I going to wear tomorrow? Yeah, because Severus is going to care what you're wearing... what do I say?

"Hey Professor!" He said experimentally to the silent room.

"No, that's no good... Hello Professor Snape... Severus, hey! Hehe... yeah, I wouldn't come out of that conversation alive. Hmmm... and calling him Master may be a stretch... well technically."

"Talking to yourself dear?" Harry jumped about a foot I the air and spun around to glare at the portrait of the mermaid.

"Eavesdropping eh? Nothing else to do with your... well, life?" He asked, looking down to make sure all important areas were covered.

"I'm a portrait what else am I supposed to do?" She asked incredulously.

"I don't know, go brush your hair with a fork or something just leave me be!" Harry snapped at her. The mermaid 'humphed' and dove into her painted waters.

Harry turned back around and sighed. He had a bigger problem than clothes. Severus' voice was so... perfect. The way it washed over him like a caress.

'..._and I will also take Mr. Potter_...' and wasn't THAT a lovely little sentence? And because of that sentence Harry now had a literally bigger problem. Don't worry, I mean it the way you're all thinking.

So, as he had done every night over the summer, Harry pretended it was Severus' long fingers, elegant and pale, instead of his own and plunged his hand into the water to wrap around himself, drawing a loud moan from his lips. He sighed as he stroked himself beneath the surface, imagining the gentle roughness of Snape's fingers and palm from years of potion making and handling his wand.

Not to say that _that_ thought led Harry down even more dangerous paths.

A furious thrust against his hand and Harry hand to hold the edge of the bath to keep himself upright, a low keening sound pushing past his lips. _Severus, Severus, SEVERUS!_ His thoughts roared. Oh yes, how he wanted his dark, brooding Professor.

"_Goodnight Professor_," he gasped into the silence, aching to feel Snape's hands (or mouth) on him.

XxxxX

**I did edit this a bit, to make it a little bit longer (Hope you don't mind, Olly! You did say give them sex XD). So, I thought I'd post the guidelines Olly gave to me so you guys (the amazing readers that you are) can help do an Unofficial Beta reading for me! Point out mistakes and whatnot! Help me make the story better!**

**:D**

**Here they are:**

**1. All of my author's notes before and after the chapters must be DELETED. That includes the disclaimers. Feel free to add your own disclaimers and notes however.**

**2. I would like to be credited at the beginning of chapter one, briefly at the end of all the chapters I wrote, at the end of the story, and for "ADOPTED" to be stated in the summary.**

**3. I see from you fanfictions that you enjoy angst. I do as well, believe me. However this story is not intentioned to be too depressing, so if you could refrain from any sort of major character death, that would be lovely. (Torture is acceptable- if it makes sense.)**

**4. SEX WILL HAPPEN! All of the lovely readers expect sex, so let them have it! Just... Don't put it right in there. Take a while. Sadism is fun, and it's nice to watch the readers squirm. Feel free to put some smutty things in there; hand jobs, blow jobs, super heavy make out sessions, GO NUTS! However I would appreciate it if the actual sex came in in the last chapter or two. Seeing as that is the main goal of the story.**

**5. No Mpreg please! **

**6. Wherever this plot goes, take it. I will have no plot input for the most part, however I would appreciate it if you could send me each chapter before you publish it, just so I can make sure it's not something crazy. (Like Harry having a unicorn horn for a penis or something.)**

…

**I'll be adding Disclaimers to my profile, and a note at the top of each chapter to let new/old readers know where to look for the disclaimer. I really hope I make you guys proud with the new version of the story(:**

**Sincerely,**

**SlytherinPrincess1993**


	2. Overwhelming Desires

**Salut! :D **

**Here is chapter 3 and 4!**

**Please do enjoy, and remember! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! JK ROWLING DOES! :D :D Thank god she made someone as perfect as Draco Malfoy 3 Hehe**

XxxxX

[Chapter 3]

You gonna be ok mate?" Harry looked up at Ron and smiled.

"Ron, I'm the one who wanted this I'll-"

"Yeah, and I still don't know why." Ron grumbled, scratching down a bit more on his transfiguration essay. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I wanted this Ron, I'll be fine. Trust me it's just an introduction tonight, nothing big and scary so don't worry." Ron glanced at where Harry was fastening the buttons on his robes.

"Ok, but if you come back emotionally scarred, I call dibs to say I told you so." Harry chuckled.

"Alright Ron, whatever you say." With that Harry stood and walked out of the dormitory.

As he walked down the hallways Harry unconsciously straightened out his clothes and flattened his hair. He knew there was no reason to be nervous about a lesson... but hell just being around the professor made him nervous!

The walk to the dungeons seemed endless, yet when he got there he wished he had more time to prepare himself. He took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden door.

After a few seconds he heard footsteps before the door swung open revealing the potions master.

Hot damn.

Harry thanked every star in heaven for this moment right now, for standing not two feet away from him was Severus Snape, wearing instead of his usual black robes, a dark blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, over top black slacks. And quite honestly if Harry died right now he would have died happy.

"So, Mr. Potter, if you are done thinking then would you be so kind as to accompany me to my rooms instead of standing in the hallway looking like a dazed baboon?" Harry nodded and followed the man into the classroom. However, they didn't stop there, Severus continued walking until he reached the front of the room, where a portrait was hanging. In the painting there was a...man per say. Or at least, the body was of a man, but the head was that of a gigantic bird, with flowing silver feathers. Harry had seen it hanging in the office several times, and always thought it was very captivating.

Snape leaned forwards and whispered something to the creature who nodded, before the portrait swung open and Snape marched in side, Harry quickly following.

He stepped into the room and froze. They were now in what Harry figured must be Snape's personal quarters, but it wasn't anything like he had expected.

The walls were a light gray color, like storm clouds. The floor was completely covered in a soft black carpet, that Harry's feet sunk into when he took a step. There was furniture all over the room, a black leather sofa with a matching love seat, situated around a silver coffee table covered with a white tablecloth covering most of it. Three black bookshelves were up against the far wall, completely filled with books and huge tomes. To the left was an empty door frame that lead into a hallway. Through an open door on the wall to Harry's left he could see a blue and white kitchenette. All in all the room was very... serene, and calm in way, but at the same time it felt oddly homely.

"You can take your robes off now Mr. Potter," Harry spun around to look at Snape who was pulling a book off one of the shelves.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, shocked that his teacher was telling him to strip. (Though not entirely upset about it.) Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you now lost the ability to understand simple English as well Potter? It get's rather warm in here, so you may want to take off your outer robes." He said slowly as if explaining to a two year old.

Harry blushed slightly and nodded, quickly unfastening his robe and sliding it off his shoulders, feeling very self-conscious suddenly. He hadn't seen this one coming and so he had worn an old shirt of Dudley's that was too big for him, over a pair of his old jeans which were two small for him. All in all, he felt like crap compared to the Adonis that was standing in front of him.

"Just set it over the sofa." Snape told him, glancing up to look at him. Harry shuffled to the sofa and set his robe over the back.

"Alright," Severus walked over to sit on the love seat across from the sofa and gestured for Harry to do so as well. "As I said earlier this is just an introductory meeting to explain what will be expected from you as my apprentice."

Harry nodded, determined to show his teacher that he was not an incompetent dunderhead.

"As my apprentice, you will be having meetings with me every Tuesday and Thursday. You will also spend your Saturday nights in my quarters, where you will have your own room. I will show that to you later." Harry's head shot up in shock. Did he just hear correctly? He would get to have his own room in Snape's quarters? Maybe even doors away from the man's own bedroom. He gripped his thigh to keep it from shaking in excitement.

Oh no, he saw Severus frown. Clearly the man wasn't that enthusiastic about sharing his home. Well, don't let it get you down Harry! He was just going to have to work that much harder to get the man over the moon about this whole set up!

Severus gulped as he led Harry into his rooms. This was the first time in three years he had brought a student in here willingly and he was rather nervous, even more so than usual seeing as the student was Harry. He had dressed up in a way for tonight, opting to leave his usual robes off and wear something more casual. He had gone with a blue shirt and black pants but by the look he got from Harry he probably didn't look that hot.

He went over to the bookshelf to grab the apprentice's manual for Harry. He paused and looked back at the boy. He was tugging at the edges of his robe slightly. Perfect. What a wonderful opportunity to see the boy in something other than those disgusting school robes. He cleared his throat.

"You can take your robes off now Mr. Potter." The boy looked scandalized... well of course, that was a horrible way to phrase it. Think think think! You have a cover up Severus, use it!

"...It's rather warm in here so you may want to take off your outer robes!" He said in what he hoped was an innocent voice. The boy blushed, (probably embarrassed to be doing this in front of the greasy potions professor) nodded and slipped off his robe. Severus bit his tongue to keep from gasping.

The boy looked absolutely gorgeous without those robes. He was wearing a dark purple tee-shirt that slipped slightly over and down his right shoulder, while his pants were a pair of jeans which clung to the boy's legs deliciously and went to right above his ankles.

"J-just set it over the sofa." Severus told him, hoping Harry didn't notice his stutter.

He sat down on the love seat across from Harry and began to explain to the boy the basics of apprenticeship. When he got to the part about living together over the weekends Harry's head flew up so fast Snape was shocked his neck didn't crack. His hands were balled into fists against his legs and Severus frowned. Of course the boy wasn't happy about having to spend his Saturday nights here when he could be out snogging his boyfriend.

'Or girlfriend Severus, you don't even know if he's gay.'

'If he's not yet he will be when I'm done with him!' Severus cut off his own internal argument to keep explaining to Harry.

"I will give you a potion to make every meeting, starting with the simplest first year potions and getting more difficult as time goes by. Each meeting will be three hours unless a potion requires more time then that. Once a week you will prepare a potion in front of your class. Mr. Malfoy will be having classes on Wednesdays and Mondays. You will both perform for the class on the same days. He will stay with me on Sunday nights. On our Tuesday lessons we will prepare a potion and discuss properties of ingredients. However it is also just as important to know about your apprentice or master, so on Thursday nights after preparing the potion you and I will have talks about... ourselves." Severus crinkled his nose at the thought of having heart to hearts with anyone, Harry included.

"If you do not willingly participate in these talks then I will force veritiserum down your throat and force you to participate, do I make myself clear?" Snape looked at Harry who nodded and gave him a slight smile that made his heart flutter.

"During our talks you may address me as Professor, but during our actual potion making sessions you will refer to me as 'Master' and I will refer to you as I please. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Severus nodded, pleased that the boy hadn't made some idiotic comment about calling him master.

"Well then Mr. Potter you are free to go. Tomorrow is Draco's first day and you will report here at seven sharp on Tuesday night for our first lesson. You may go." The boy smiled and stood, not noticing Severus watching him all the while. He swung his robe back around his shoulders and fastened it before walking to the doors.

Severus stood and went to the door of his kitchen, hoping to get a drink when a quiet voice stopped him.

"Professor?" Severus turned to see Harry still standing in the doorway.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" he tried to ignore the thought that Harry looked perfect in Severus' rooms, black hair and red lips matching perfectly.

"Why did you choose me as your apprentice?"

Severus thought that his honest answer would be that he wanted to seduce Potter, but even more than that another answer came to mind, one completely true answer.

"Because I believe in you. Goodnight Mr. Potter." With that he turned and went into the kitchen.

If he had stayed a little longer he would have seen those green eyes light up in joy.

"Goodnight professor. Sweet dreams."

XxxxX

[Chapter 4]

"Bedroom. Bathroom. Off limits, that's my room..." Severus pointed out the different rooms in his house, trying to make this go as fast as possible. "The kitchen I'm sure you saw last time is just through the living room. Draco's room is off the kitchen. That's my potions lab, and you will be in there quite often." Severus turned to make sure that Harry was keeping up with him.

Although he'd never admit it Severus was dead nervous about giving the boy a room in his quarters. Don't get him wrong, there really was nothing he wanted more than to have this black-haired beauty asleep in a pair of loose pajamas less then ten feet away from him, he was nervous about what Harry thought. Because the chances that Harry would just happily go along with this were slim to none. He was expecting a few tantrums at least.

But Severus would put up with them; such is the price of love.

Severus shuddered; he was becoming poetic.

"So, that is the basic layout. Any questions?" Harry shook his head. Severus sighed. "Tonight is your first night here, did you bring what you need?" Harry nodded.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"If you're waiting for permission to speak, granted." At this Harry actually smiled.

"I wasn't waiting for permission sir, I just didn't know what to say."

"How about yes and no, you can use one syllable words."

"Oh..." Severus chuckled.

"Very good Mr. Potter, you learn quickly." Harry blushed and smiled again. "Come along, I want to show you the potions lab before you retire for the night." He led Harry through the large black door on the right and entered the lab.

He glanced at Harry over his shoulder and smirked at the look on his face. The poor boy had probably never seen these many ingredients in his life.

Severus' smirk faltered, wondering what Harry was thinking. You see the thing is... these were not the usual apprentice laboratories. There was a separate one that was entered through Severus classroom. These were his personal and private labs, and he wasn't sure how he felt about someone being in them. That person being Harry... it made him feel almost, ugh, vulnerable.

What's more is that this was a special privilege for Harry only, not only was Draco not using these, but he didn't even know about them! No, Severus thought that if he wanted to win Harry over, a good first step was treating him different. He needed to make it clear that Harry was special to him, and this was a good step.

"Well, tonight you just get adjusted, and you can go to your room now, if you'd like." The boy nodded at him and left the room rather quickly. Severus sighed.

'He just wants to get away from me.' He thought gloomily.

He went to go pour himself some scotch, but as he passed the bathroom door he heard some thudding. He frowned and knocked on the door.

"Potter... are you breaking my house?" He thought he heard a laugh through the door.

"Sorry, I fell getting in the shower." Came the muffled reply. Severus sighed and went into the living room. As he poured himself a drink he let his mind wander...

Harry was just feet away from him, naked, dripping with water. Severus groaned as his pants began to feel a tad to tight for comfort. It was all he could do to not go back, break down the door and ravish the boy while the water ran cold. He could see him now, black hair falling in front of those green eyes, pearls of water dripping down his full pink lips, his tan skin sliding against Severus' as he moaned out loudly.

"Oooh Professor..."

Severus groaned, that vision had been so vivid the last moan almost sounded real! He was getting in way over his head with this one. So with that image in his head he went to take his own, very cold shower.

XxxxX

Harry looked around the huge potions lab in awe. He couldn't put a label on half of these things let alone tell you what their properties were! He was overwhelmed by the thought of having to memorize all of these ingredients.

He knew that these were Severus' private laboratories, and something about that fact made him... shiver.

It was just the idea... well, it was common knowledge that even though Severus had wanted the DADA position, he loved potions immensely. Which meant that a place like this must have taken months for Snape to set up. In his mind Harry worked up an image of Severus in a tee shirt and jeans sweating as he hammered another shelf into the wall and set jars of bat's eyes on it.

The idea of Snape in jeans was, while appealing, almost laughable so Harry quickly dispelled the notion.

Still though, knowing that Severus had willingly let him into something so important to him, well... to Harry it just felt very... intimate.

It made him jealous to think that Draco Malfoy, eew, would be in here alone with Severus in twenty-four hours.

Damn Malfoys.

Harry looked up to say something about thanks and what not but quickly forgot his comment. Severus was clearly thinking. His silky black hair curtained his face as his chin hung down to his chest. His obsidian eyes were half closed in thought and his hands were clasped behind his back.

There was such... emotion in Snape's eyes that it made Harry blush. Wondering what on earth the man could be thinking about that made him make that expression, but what ever it was he hoped he'd be able to see it again because whatever it was looked wonderful on the man.

Before he realized what was happening Harry was breathing quicker and his trousers were becoming slightly uncomfortable.

Finally Snape's head snapped up and Harry froze, worried that he somehow knew what was happening to Harry, but instead he just open his mouth and spoke to him.

"Well, tonight you just get adjusted, and you can go to your room now, if you'd like." Harry nodded.

Damn it! What was it about that man that took away his ability to form words? Harry dashed out of the room before Snape could see him blushing.

He needed to get back to his room and deal with this problem. Unfortunately, he still wasn't used to these quarters and ran into the bathroom accidentally. Oh well, it would have to do.

He leaned against the sink and unzipped his pants, reaching inside and grabbing his erection. After the first stroke however his elbow shook violently and he slipped, hitting the floor and making a loud thudding noise.

Smooth Harry, grace under pleasure, nice.

"Potter... are you breaking my house?" Harry let out a breathy laugh. Only that man would assume the worst of him before asking if he was ok.

"Sorry," he called back, "I fell getting in the shower!" He waited until he heard footsteps walking away before he sighed. Well now he had no choice, it would be strange if after he said that he came out bone dry. So he stood up and turned on the shower before stripping and getting inside.

He braced himself against the wall, letting the hot water slide down his body and moaned quietly, biting his lip.

He reached down again and resumed stroking his hard cock, panting heavily at the images his mind conjured for him.

He pictured Severus in those imaginary jeans and tee shirt, making that same face from earlier. The man stood over Harry, eyes staring into his soul. Harry whimpered as dream Severus leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's, slipping his tongue into his mouth to explore his student.

As his climax approached he pumped his hand faster, trying to keep noises down so as not to alert Snape of his situation.

Finally his orgasm hit and he couldn't hold in the cry that built up in his throat.

"Oooh Professor..." He sunk to the ground and gasped in deep breaths. After several minutes he stood up, turning off the water and stepping out, wrapping his pajamas around himself.

He listened quietly to see if he heard anyone outside the door.

He probably should have said that last bit quieter, he thought to himself.

...Oh well, Severus probably didn't hear him anyway.

..._Right_?

XxxxX

**I hope you guys are enjoying so far, because due to some majoy SHOCK Factors, I went off on a bit of tangent on the 'It's Not Easy' story by AshVarden in my Author's Notes. Yes, you read correctly. Allow me to explain.**

**I have adopted the story 'It's Not Easy' with permission from AshVarden (after a miniscule misunderstanding about computers), and have since then Re-posted everything I had up before I took it down. Some people, due to some small mistakes I've made, have been flaming the Adopted Version, saying it will never live up to what Miss. AshVarden had already posted.**

**Obviously, I know that! I just wanted to make sure the story gets finished. How many people WANT to read a story that doesn't get finished? I know I don't! **

**Here is a reviewer Comment:**

_2/3/12 . chapter 10_

_Ashvarden original story was truly a great fic to read, even when she probably will never finish it._

_But what you have made out of this great story with your first own chapeter is absolut SHIT!_

_You never have her style and inspiration. Your chapter does not fit in with the ideas form the original fic. Your part is not well written an in my opinion absolut inlogical._

_I have got the feeling by reading your work that you have thought: "What the fuck? who is interrestet in a good thougtout story? Let's write drama, drama, drama... And then you have to chose as best drama rape. But that is not all. Oh no! They got chaugt in the act and than... Dumbledore snap his finger an absolut nothing happens to them. And everybody at school goes by whis this? _

_Shall I make more points?_

_Please do all readers who respect Ashvarden for her beautiful story a favor and stop your poor atempt at continuing this story._

_When you must uplode so a poor atemt of fanfiction please write your on fiction and don't ruin others work._

_For your information. I have allerted Ashvarden of your "adoption" of this story. She said you have not asked her for permission but has no problem with you to go on with this story. (She wanted to contact you). But I don't think this poor shit is what she had in mind._

**Yes, this is truly what was said. It hurt, and I ranted. Guess I'm ranting now, huh?**

**Well, I hope you guys will read more of my stories and like them. Not everyone's perfect, eh?**

**Signing off for now!**

**SlytherinPrincess1993**


	3. Important Author Update

**Font:** Times New Roman

**Letter Size: **14pt

No spacing.

Authors Note:

Hola, mi compadres!

I am working to write new chapters for five of my stories at the present moment; I wanted to have this Author's Note up sooner, but it's been hard doing a lot lately.

Reason for me not updating as often as I've promised is because I've not been getting enough sleep, so I'm pretty lethargic. I HAVE been to see a professional about this, and said professional believes I'm suffering from **Post Tramatic Stress Disorder** and **Paranoia**, mixed with some mild **Schizophrenia**. 

http : / www . helpguide. Org / mental / post _ traumatic _ stress _ disorder _ symptoms _ treatment . htm

^^^^ Take the spaces out and read up on the Disorder, if you want!

Currently, I'm being looked at by a doctor before we begin experimenting with medication.

I WILL update when I am rested up a bit and get the urge. For now, I hope you readers (new/old) enjoy the updates I've done and will continue to wait patiently.

It is taking a toll not only on my mental health, but my physical health as well. And, well, living at home with an over-bearing father who thinks there's nothing wrong when EVERYTHING's wrong…. Yeah. I don't think I'll be helped any time soon, seeing as he _**refuses**_ to take me to a doctor; He says I don't need it.

Anyway,

Au Revoir,

Avery Athena Black. ^_^

**Stories To Be Updated** _(Listed Below)_

The Struggles of being a Veela Mate –

Nature's Gift –

Midnight Surprises and Lifetime Commitments –

Broken In Pieces I –

It's Not Easy –

**Stories To Be Taken Down, Re-Edited and Re-Posted **_(Listed Below)_

Like A Virgin –

Malfoy's Darkest Desires –

After His Death –

**Stories To Be Edited/Posted Before November 2012**

Untitled – **Description**: Prequal to _After His Death_ and Sequal to _Mauraders Era_ (Lucius and James), this is the story of Draco and Harry. Rivals in school, they fought the growing attraction that they'd felt since the first meeting in Madam Malkin's shop. As they go through Hogwarts years 1-7, they find out more about their two families than they ever thought possible; Like, why is it that the Heirs of both families are ALWAYS soul-mates?

Welcome To My Life: Part One – **Description: **Prequal to a currently in-progress story, and the first of 3, this is the story of Abraxas, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Exactly in that order. It starts with Part One (I), Abraxas Malfoy. His story of Hogwarts, and then later when he joins the ranks of the First Generation of Death Eaters. Then, his marriage and the birth of his heir, Lucius. Up Until His Death.

Sacrifices Must Be Made: Part Two – **Description: **Sequal to WTML, it retells the ending of Abraxas' sad story and the beginning of Lucius' own. From tormented young child to strong Malfoy Patriarch, follow Lucius through his own time in the Death eater's ranks and the birth/early life of his only son and heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

The Fall From Grace: Part Three – **Description: **TFFG is the end of the Malfoy Men Trilogy. Draco Malfoy is in danger of following his father and grandfather's world-wary steps, but meets the Boy Who Lived, and decides to change his families tune of life. It takes hard work, and much guidance from his godfather, but to win the affection of Harry Potter, it's all worth it. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as he first thought.

I hope you enjoy the upcoming instalments!

I shall leave you now to your wonderful thoughts, and I will begin reviewing and upgrading Story Quality immediately.

:p


End file.
